Firecrackers
by Raven Shinobi
Summary: Three days change the lives of Kouen and Hakuei.


**Disclaimer: Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka and Shogakukan**.

**Firecrackers**

The earth quivered under the hooves of a hundred and two horses that kicked up a dust storm in its wake. Under the momentum of each step that her horse took as it raced the wind at top speed Hakuei's vision momentarily blurred, her fingers tightening around the reins as bile rose up her throat.

When the Kouga tribe village appeared in the distance, her entire body was covered in sweat despite the wind that kept fanning her for the past hour. Toya and village women that came back from the stream with baskets of washed clothes strode over to welcome them back. When Hakuei stepped down from her horse, her body staggered as the world went round and round around her, and cries tore from the women as she fell unconscious in the arms of Seishun and Dorj who had managed to catch her in time.

* * *

When Hakuei came to, she was lying down in the tent reserved for her whenever she stayed in the village, the village doctor, Toya and an elderly woman were at her side. Suddenly, her hand covered her mouth, her body convulsing as her stomach acted up once again, and she quickly leaned over the bed to spill her undigested breakfast into the floor.

"Princess Hakuei!"

Toya rushed over to her side to support her body that shook violently with every cough as the old woman stroked her back. Her pants filled the room after she was done and the two helped her lie down. Toya then went to fetch a rag and some water to wipe the vomit off.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The old woman asked Hakuei worriedly, brushing away the strands that clung to her sweaty face.

"I haven't been feeling... well lately." Whenever she hopped onto her horse and off of it, whenever she swung her sword, whenever she walked a distance... The woman who had gotten ahead of men and captured a dungeon had never felt so weak and helpless in her entire life. She still had a few rounds to make and some bandits to arrest before she returned to the capital; she had to recover fast.

"Is it something you've eaten?" The doctor inquired. "Have you been suffering from abdominal pain?"

"The soldiers and I have been eating the same food," Hakuei denied. "This never happened to me before. I get tired easily and feel nauseated throughout the day."

The doctor and the old woman eyed each other as they heard that, a grim look on their faces. The doctor then motioned with his head to Toya. "Toya, come with me."

At the doctor's command, Toya left the tent after she cast a worried look in Hakuei's direction. An awkward silence hung in the air as Hakuei was left alone with the elderly woman, who smiled, bowing as she introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I'm Chisha. I've been the village midwife way before Toya and Dorj were born. I'm here in case you want to talk about something you wouldn't feel comfortable saying to a male doctor."

"The pleasure is all mine." Hakuei smiled weakly, sitting up to meet the old woman's gaze.

Silence loomed over them again as Chisha chose her words carefully before she spoke, "your highness, forgive me for asking this, but when was the last time you were menstruating?"

Hakuei's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat as she thought about it. She did not look the woman in the eye as she shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't pay attention."

"Have you been having some cravings lately? Like a certain food?"

Hakuei fell into silence. Lately, she had a sudden craving for the super spicy kimchi that only Kouen could eat: that neither she or her cousins could withstand its spiciness. As what was wrong with her became clearer and clearer, her hand moved from her lap to rest on her still-flat stomach, a myriad of contradicting emotions clashing in her all at once. She was elated she was going to be the mother of his child. She was worried how the others were going to receive the news of this child conceived out-of-wedlock. But above all, she dreaded the timing, now that he was occupied with great things that had the fate of the world hanging at balance.

"The father is not one of the villagers," Hakuei felt that was the first thing she had to clarify. The concept of a woman leading men and fighting wars was still foreign, even in the capital. She now wondered what thoughts crossed the minds of the women of the village whenever she was away for days with their husbands and sweethearts.

"I'm not going to judge you." The older woman smiled motherly as she placed a wrinkly hand on her shoulder. "Just take care of yourself and don't push yourself too hard, for the baby's sake."

Hakuei smiled back, wiping away the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"I'll go see if lunch is ready." Chisha got up and left the tent after she patted her shoulder.

"Princess Hakuei!" Toya entered the tent and rushed to her side. "Are you alright? Seishun and the others are worried."

Hakuei was grateful that it looked like both the doctor and the midwife were keeping her pregnancy a secret. She then turned to look at Toya, withered and exhausted from all the sleepless nights she had spent taking care of her and Dorj's newborn child. Due to her following the path of a warrior and her mother changing over the years, Hakuei had no female friends to talk to about things she could not bring up to Hakuryuu, Seishun, Kouen or Koumei. Ever since the Kouga tribe had become part of the empire, Toya had been assigned to her care whenever she stopped by the village, and as a result friendship had bloomed between them. She was lost and scared and needed the opinion of a woman who had gone through this: a woman she could trust.

"I'm expecting, Toya."

Toya, who until now had lived in a tribe where everyone was one big family and the girls got married once they had become of age, could not register what the unmarried Hakuei was saying at first. "Expecting?"

"I'm with a child." Hakuei nodded, smiling at Toya's purity as she stroked her stomach in emphasis. There were times when she was envious of Toya's relationship with Dorj and how it was devoid of the complications of politics and social standards.

"You're with a child?" Toya smacked her cheek, her eyes wide as saucers. "Does that mean you're P-P-Pregnant?"

Hakuei nodded once again.

After Toya digested that shocking revelation she noted the troubled expression on Hakuei's face and placed her hand on hers. "What's wrong?"

Hakuei remained silent with her eyes fixed on her lap.

"Wouldn't prince Kouen be happy when he hears the news?"

Hakuei turned her face to look at her, surprised at her right guess.

"I've been through this before I married Dorj, princess Hakuei." Toya blushed. "I could see the love in your eyes whenever you talked about prince Kouen. The way you talk about him made me suspect there was already something going on between you."

"I don't know whether this is the right time." Hakuei looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't misunderstand," Hakuei explained, "he's the most honorable man I've ever known. Once he finds out that I'm pregnant, he'll make me his wife before nightfall and will see to it that the child will be cared for."

"Then why?" Toya was confused: if he cared for her, if they loved each other, why didn't they get married right a way? Why was the princess worried?

"He has a lot of things to deal with all at once and his enemies are many. If I become his wife, if I had his child, it will impose more responsibilities on him, and we might be targeted to be used against him."

"Still, as the father of this child, prince Kouen has the right to know. Even when we were at war and targeted by slave traders, our tribe went on living and children were born. I'm sure this child in your womb will give him all the more reason to fight for a bright future for the both of you."

Not to mention, she could not hide her pregnancy forever. Even now it was unsafe for her to ride a horse. This could not wait. She wondered if Kouen was at the capital or she had to go meet him at the frontlines to deliver the news and discuss the hereafter.

* * *

It was already dusk when Hakuei and Seishun arrived at the capital via a magic transfer circle. Without her knowing, Toya had told her household that his general was in no condition to fight and to look after her.

Once they reached the courtyard, Seishun immediately hopped off and rushed over to help her down her horse. A pig-faced official who was twice the height of a normal man came out of the palace, towering over her as he dropped on one knee and flashed his charcoal teeth as he saluted, "Welcome back, princess Hakuei." Gaku Kin, whose household vessel resonated with the djinn Phenex, informed, "his highness prince Kouen awaits your report after you've rested."

Hakuei nodded, not wasting a second as she handed her horse to Seishun to take to the stable and headed to her room to get ready for tonight. With the help of her handmaidens she soaked into a hot bath sprinkled with Jasmine and camellia, slipped into a new silk kimono and applied makeup. Kouen had once told her that she was at her most beautiful not when she was dolled up like any other court lady, but when she was swinging her sword and fighting bravely on the battlefield. Even the scar on her face he found beautiful because it symbolized her resolve to stand up for her ideals. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she recalled the sensation of his finger that traced it before he kissed it.

The moon was nowhere to be seen in the sky when she exited her room and headed towards the Kou family living quarters, guards kneeling as she passed by them. When she finally reached Kouen's room she spotted Seishuu and Kokuton on each side of the door, and she could not help but pin her gaze to the floor. Since their stays in the capital rarely intersected, Kouen had her spend the night and had assigned his most trusted men to guard the room until she had left to guard their secret. She recalled all times they had seen her entering that room in the evening and only existing it before dawn. She wished if the earth would tear open and swallow her as she recalled all the times she could not contain her cries during her most intimate moments with Kouen.

The two households immediately dropped on one knee at her sight. Before they got up again to announce her arrival, Kokuton spoke with his head still lowered, "please, take care of his highness, princess Hakuei."

Hakuei turned to look at the household who had assimilated with the djinn Agares.

"Please, raise your head, your highness," Seishuu urged. "We already know how much you mean to prince Kouen."

"We, his household and many brave men are willing to give our lives for prince Kouen," Kokuton added. "However, you're the woman his highness has chosen, and your role in his life is something that none of us could fulfill."

Hakuei smiled, touched by their kindness and loyalty and bowed her head, acknowledging their request regarding Kouen. She stood between them as they knocked and announced her arrival, and after they heard Kouen's permission from behind the door they bowed their heads as they parted it for her.

When she stepped inside she saw Kouen sitting at his reading desk, clad in his trademark attire minus the cape. She knelt in front of the door that had been shut behind her, her hands clasped before her. "General Hakuei Ren, reporting from duty."

"Good job." He looked up from the scroll he had been reading. Though his face remained expressionless, there was a need in his voice as he extended a hand towards her, palm outwards. "Come."

When she took his hand she was pulled into his lap, one hand on her waist while the other encircled her face to take a good look at her. She apologized, "Forgive me for returning in the middle of a mission."

"You don't look well, did something happen?" He skipped over work, noting above a whisper.

In response, she took his hand in hers and guided it towards her stomach, watching anxiously his eyes widen as he put two and two together.

Silence stretched between them as Kouen digested the fact that he was going to be a father, that his life and priorities were going to change because of it, that it was his selfishness that had disgraced the woman that he loved and respected the most. He looked at Hakuei and frowned, paining him to see the shame and fear in her eyes that she averted from his. His fingers grasped her chin, and when their eyes met he drew her into his embrace, his breath tickling her ear as he apologized, "sorry, it must've been frightening for you."

Her tears dampened his shoulder, and his hand encircled her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll make things right, now."

Hakuei watched, confused, as he picked her up, put her down once he was on his feet, pulled on his cape and led her out of the room.

"Prince Kouen!" The two households guarding the door knelt once they saw him come out of the room and waited for his command.

"Go ahead to the temple and call the priests, we're having a wedding ceremony."

"Huh!?" Seishuu blurted out, forgetting all manners and protocols as he raised his head to eye his lord with shock.

"A wedding... ceremony, my lord?" Kokuton repeated slowly.

"Ah," Kouen confirmed over his shoulder.

"R-Right away!" not asking for further details, the two cried in unison and ran ahead of them to get things ready before they arrive.

"General Kouen!?" Once she had recovered from her shock, Hakuei inquired, her voice demanding an explanation.

"We'll skip the formalities and have the ceremony first. Tonight, we'll share a bed as husband and wife."

"B-But!"

They had reached the garden that connected the palace with the temple when Kouen stopped to look at her. "Do you want a traditional wedding that follows the six etiquettes?"

Though his tone was even, there was impatience and a bit of annoyance in his eyes. Hakuei was torn, if she said yes, he would immediately call off tonight's arrangement and put up with the lengthy process for her sake. "I don't care about any of that," she clarified, "it's just we need to tell our family first..."

"Their opinion won't change my mind," he retorted obstinately. He sighed and reasoned, gripping her shoulders, "We're going to be parents. The first thing we should think about is you and the child in your womb. Starting tonight, I want everyone to recognize you as my empress, and soon enough, as the mother of my heir."

Hakuei pondered Kouen's words. Even though Hakuryuu was away for months and her mother had been distant for years, they were her only remaining family and she wanted them to be part of this. However, Kouen was right: as a parent, her first priority was to preserve her child's rights and place as a member of the Ren family. She smiled, teasing, "what if the baby turned out to be a girl?"

"Then I hope she won't grow up to be a brazen tomboy like her mother," Kouen teased back, tapping her nose.

"Hey! I can be graceful and womanly when I want to!" Hakuei objected, shrugging out of his hold.

"Yeah, your cooking and embroidery is proof enough," Kouen mocked.

"And that's coming from the man who wouldn't mind seconds of my cooking?" Irritation colored Hakuei's porcelain face red, self-conscious as she recalled all the times when her cooking almost killed her little brother and Seishun.

"Well, guess I'm the only man man enough to eat and appreciate that crap."

With the night breeze sweeping their hair and their clothes sideways, Hakuei scowled at him defiantly while he smirked in the same manner he would when fighting a worthy opponent. Finally, Hakuei burst out giggling and he chuckled, pleased that she had finally cheered up and continued towards the temple.

When they arrived, Seishuu, Kokuton and a group of bewildered priests were waiting for them at the altar. Following the directions of the head priest, they paid their respects to their god, their families, the deceased and to one another and ended the ceremony with drinking the saké that they poured each other. Kouen smiled as he took the hand of his blushing bride, and before escorting her back to the palace he turned to his household. "Seishuu, go spread news of our marriage. Kokuton, tell everyone to prepare for the banquet tomorrow."

"Understood!" The two households headed off, grinning excitedly at this turn of events.

Before Kouen and Hakuei reached their next destination they ran into a perplexed Koumei, a dumbstruck Kouha and Kougyoku that was as pale as a ghost, her attendant, Koubun, was trailing worriedly behind her. They looked like they were the first to receive the news from Seishuu and were searching for Kouen to confirm it from his own mouth.

"Uh, ah, is it true?" Koumei scratched the back of his head, unable to find the right words. Now that he thought about it, whenever their late father had tried to get rid of Hakuei by marrying her off to some governor, Kouen would stand up for her and push for one of his sisters to act as her scapegoat. At first, Kouemi had thought it was Kouen's sense of obligation towards their deceased uncle and cousins, but he had never thought the reason was he wanted her all for himself.

"Yes," Kouen confirmed, placing an arm in emphasis around Hakuei, who averted her face bashfully.

Kouha, who always had a complex towards his brothers, was at a loss. However, seeing how serious his brother En was about that woman, he kept his mixed feelings to himself, not wanting to get on his bad side. Kougyoku on the other hand had the hardest time dealing with this. She took a few steps back with her head shaking in disbelief and dashed off towards her room, sobs echoing from her throat and tears scattering behind her.

"P-Princess!" Koubun, who was aware how much Kougyoku adored her big brother and how determined she was to never lose to Hakuei in anything, ran after her.

Koumei stifled a sigh and turned to the newlyweds, smiling. "Well, I'm happy for you two." He bowed his head to Hakuei. "Princess Hakuei, we leave our brother and king in your care."

Hakuei pledged, bowing her head back at him. She and Kouen then turned to Kouha, who kept staring at them blankly, and a cry tore from his throat as Koumei shoved his palm against the back of his head, forcing his body into a bow. "C-C-Congra-tulations!"

Hakuei smiled, bowing her head like she did with Koumei.

"We won't bother you any longer. Good night," Koumei excused himself, dragging along Kouha who was massaging his neck that was almost dislocated.

"I'm worried about Kougyoku," Hakuei voiced worriedly, remembering her reaction that expressed disapproval of their union.

"She'll deal with it," Kouen reassured indifferently and continued towards the last stop for tonight before they retired to their room.

They stood in front of the doors leading to empress Gyokuen's room, the guards stationed on each side dropping on one knee before them. Not wasting a minute, Kouen knocked on the door, and since the person behind it was a witch with magic and malice beyond this world, she immediately knew who her late visitors were.

"Come in."

With his hand grasping Hakuei's protectively, Kouen stepped into the room dimly lit with moonlight that filtered through the curtains and walked through the smoke emanating from burning incense. Hakuei surveyed the eerie room around her wistfully. All her memories of her late night visits whenever she was awakened by a nightmare and how her parents would welcome her to curl up between them resurfaced.

"How rare."

Hakuei felt her chest tighten in dread at the sight of her mother, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, hair down and curly in places and clad in a loose nightgown that gave generous view of her still-firm flesh. Her smile that she no longer found warm or reassuring sent a chill down her spine. She recalled Hakuryuu's revelation that their mother was behind their father and brothers' murder, and until now Hakuei could not bring herself to confront her. She feared if she did, she will forever lose that kind, loving mother from her memories. Even though her mother was no longer herself, Hakuei refused to believe that she could inflict harm on her children or her husband that she seemed so much in love with back then.

Kouen looked back at the enemy of his country, of his family, of the world: the woman who had taken advantage of the greed and corruption in his father and disposed of him once he had served his purpose. Kouen felt nothing shameful about his attraction to Hakuei, and he thought there was no other woman more fit to be the empress and the mother of generations to come. However, he did not want her to get dragged into the internal war between him and her mother, and so he had sought to keep their relationship a secret.

"Empress," Kouen spoke, his hand never letting go of Hakuei's, "tonight, I've taken Hakuei as my wife. We're having the wedding party tomorrow."

"This is not how things work, Kouen," Gyokuen drawled reproachfully, that unsettling smile not leaving her pale, moonlit face. "First, you have to ask for Hakuei's hand in marriage. Secondly, after getting my blessing, you have to present her with wedding gifts, then we sit together and decide on the date of the ceremony. Hakuei, is this alright with you?"

Hakuei flinched when her mother addressed her. She shook her head, meekly repeating what she had told Kouen earlier regarding the subject, "It doesn't really bother me, mother."

"You're selling yourself too short, my dear."

"Then," Kouen bowed his head and turned around with Hakuei at his side, having finished his business with the old hag.

"Isn't life funny, Kouen?"

Kouen stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"If Hakutoku was alive, if Hakuyuu or Hakuren were alive, Hakuei would've been beyond your reach and married off to some royalty from another country. Just imagine it, my sweet, idealistic daughter married off to that tyrannical pig of Balbadd, or better yet, the king of the seven seas, Sinbad. Unlike you who rose from a mere retainer to the crown prince by a mere stroke of luck, Sinbad worked his way to the top. He has seven djinns and you three. He stole both Reim and Magnostadt from under your nose. And he's a king loved by all; I bet he would've treated my daughter right!"

Hakuei felt Kouen's grip on her hand tighten as her mother threw her head back with her laughter echoing off the walls. He bowed his head once more before exiting the room, the rage that he was containing was evident in his strides as he escorted her to their room.

"General Kouen!" Hakuei placed a hand on his arm worriedly and was at a loss for words. Her father and brothers had a high sense of justice and would have never allied themselves with a tyrant. As for Sinbad, it was a delicate subject for Kouen who was still building up his power and influence, so anything she would say to console him will end up hurting his pride none the less.

"For how long are you going to call me that?" Kouen grasped her chin and smiled reassuringly, changing the subject. "We're now man and wife; there's a better way to address me."

Hakuei averted her eyes, trying to recall what her mother used to address her father with when he was still alive. She blushed, stammering, "D-Dear..."

"That had a nice ring to it." He pulled out the jeweled pin that held her bun in place, and her hair fell like a curtain of silk that reached down to her knees. "Though, I like the sound of my name better."

He unclasped his cape, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. Next, his sword that he would always keep at arm's length dropped beside him on the mattress. One hand entangled in her luscious, voluminous strands while the other slipped between their bodies to untie her robes. Their lips locked in a kiss with an intensity that was the sum of their longing that had built up in them while they were away from each other.

* * *

In the next morning, Gyokuen was sitting on the balcony that overlooked the palace courtyard, watching the preparations for tonight's banquet while sipping a cup of blooming tea.

"Is this alright with you, empress Gyokuen?" One of the Al-Thamen priests that was standing behind her inquired.

"We can't make him an ally, but we can find a way to use Hakuei to keep a leash on him." Gyokuen smirked, putting her cup down on its saucer. Her eyes then turned blood-red, her face screwed up in that maddened look whenever the black rukhs around her became excited. "Besides, poor Hakuryuu, going on and on about how he'll protect big sister. I wonder how he would feel when he finds out that Hakuei has already replaced him with that man."

Day turned to night lit with fireworks that surrounded the crescent moon that was high in the sky. The people on the streets drank a toast to the flame emperor and his bride and stuffed their faces with delicacies distributed by palace guards. Inside the palace that was the center of the celebration, Kouen was receiving noblemen and officials that had stepped forward to congratulate him and his wife seated next to him at the dinner table. From time to time, his eyes would meet with Hakuei, who was dressed in stunning silk robes with her hair elaborately styled and adorned with jewels and gold ornaments. The loving smile that she would cast him momentarily melting his cold front and curving his lips up.

Not far from them, Koumei was watching over them while chatting with Kouha who sneaked looks at them, still torn by the whole thing. Next to Kouha were his married sisters who had arrived at short notice to participate in today's celebration, their noses turned up at Kougyoku who kept staring at her untouched plate with black bags under her eyes.

The royal court echoed with music, laughter, merry banter and wine-filled cups clinked against one another. An Al-Thamen priest poured his empress a bottle she had been saving for a special occasion, and terrified screams replaced the sounds of celebration as suddenly, the roof came down crashing with scaly hydras and overgrown fungi pouring through the gap.

Kouen looked back, unflinching at Hakuryuu who pointed his glaive at him. The crimson eyes of his djinn-equipped brother-in-law were burning with hostility like hot lava.

"Hakuryuu!?" Hakuei bolted upright, forgetting all manners as she lifted her robes up and jumped over the table to stand between her brother and the blade he was pointing at her husband.

"Hakuei, come with me." Hakuryuu demanded coldly, his murderous gaze never leaving Kouen. "You have no place with this man."

Hakuei glared at him with eyes wide with anger, baring her teeth furiously as she raised her hand above her head and slapped him across the face.

The hall fell into silence. Gyokuen smiled as she enjoyed her wine, while as Kouen noted regrettably that the rift between Hakuryuu and Hakuei and Hakuryuu and him had become even wider.

With eyes dilated with shock, Hakuryuu raised a hand and touched his left cheek that stung at the contact. A coppery taste spread inside his mouth as blood leaked from the corner of his lips.

"Why are you taking his side?!" Hakuryuu snapped indignantly. "Are you going to choose him over your own brother?"

"You two are equally important to me," Hakuei hissed. "But don't expect me to stay quiet while you threaten and insult Kouen."

The fact that all formalities had been dropped between his sister and that man took Hakuryuu aback. He shot Kouen a hateful look as though this was all his fault and leapt through the opened roof, disappearing along with his familiars into the night where Judar was waiting for them on his magic carpet.

* * *

Kouen woke up past midnight and found Hakuei's side of the bed empty. He got up, slid into his robe that he had dumped on the floor and looked for her. He found her sitting in the living-room area, looking out of the window with an anguished look on her profile. He took a seat next to her, encircled her with his arm and watched as Hakuei dropped her head back to rest on his chest.

"Thinking about Hakuryuu?"

"I wonder where things went wrong," Hakuei said above a whisper. "Just where Hakuryuu has been to all these months and what he's up to?"

"Hakuryuu is no longer a little boy," Kouen reasoned, "he must have his own plans regarding the future. He's a king vessel, the son of the previous emperor and Judar seems to have taken a liking to him. He sees himself more worthy of the throne than I am."

And Hakuryuu was a ticking bomb that threatened to destroy the country with his vendetta. Kouen wondered if Hakuei was aware of the reason behind it and whether she knew about her mother and the organization.

"Still, I can't help but worry that he's walking down a self-destructive path..."

Her tears trickled down his exposed chest, and he picked her up and had her straddle him so he could look her directly in the eyes as he swore, "I won't let anything happen to him. I'll bring him back to you."

Hakuei smiled gratefully and snuggled into his warmth. Suddenly, the stress and nausea upset her stomach, and Kouen hurriedly carried her to the bathroom and stroked her back gently while she threw up. He helped her wash up, walked her to their bed and pulled the covers over them.

Hakuei listened to Kouen's breathing, knowing that he was awake and thinking about what he could do for her, Hakuryuu and his people. Darker days awaited them and his battle against the world that he wished to bring under his rule will get even fiercer. Soon enough, her body will weaken and she will no longer could lift her sword. It frustrated her, but all she could do to put his mind at ease was to take care of herself and make sure their baby will be born healthy. While he was away, she will be praying for his safe return and for everything that he and she held dear.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if this will turn out to be true in the manga, but there's a theory among EnEi fans in Japan that since both Kouen and Hakuei have a bad taste-Kouen in clothing and Hakuei in cooking-Kouen might be the only one who enjoys Hakuei's cooking.****  
**

**There are also theories regarding why Hakuei hasn't been married off to someone until now even though she's the first princess, one of them is that Kouen might be the one preventing it. This could be true, seeing as in the Second Balbadd arc, Kouen suggested either Kougyoku or Kourin, who was already married, to marry Alibaba, and even after being corrected by Kouemi, he still didn't bring up Hakuei.**


End file.
